A Random Story
by Zaidah
Summary: Hanya cerita random tentang Sakura Haruno yang tak pernah absen menjalani hari tanpa mengusik Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke sih bilangnya gak tertarik, tapi waktu Sakura ketemu mantannya, kokoro kok cenat-cenut ya?/ "Sasuke-kun, kamu ganteng banget sih, blasteran surga ya?"/ A failed humor fict and also cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! #SasuSaku


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**A Random Story**

Hanya cerita random tentang Sakura Haruno yang tak pernah absen menjalani hari tanpa mengusik Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke sih bilangnya ga tertarik, tapi waktu Sakura ketemu mantannya, kokoro kok cenat-cenut ya?/ "Sasuke-kun, kamu ganteng banget sih, blasteran surga ya?"

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sasuke Uchiha melahap makanannya dengan santai berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi seorang gadis musim semi yang tak pernah absen mengusiknya. Ia sudah tak paham lagi dari apa mental seorang Sakura Haruno terbuat.

Manusia normal akan kelabakan pergi saat deathglare dan ucapan pedas berisi ancaman mengalun dari bibir sang prodigy. Tapi gadis ini lain atau bahkan kelainan. Tak ada tanda-tanda mundur sedikitpun, yang ada malah semakin ngegas untuk maju. Benar-benar gadis keras kepala yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sejauh ini.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura ceria sambil mengaduk jus stroberinya tak beraturan. Netra emeraldnya fokus menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar sedatar pikiran penganut bumi datar.

Walau hanya gumaman singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas sebagai jawaban, tapi Sakura sudah senang, karena itu pertanda bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu mendengarkannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu ganteng banget sih, blasteran surga ya? hehehe."

Uhuk! Sedangkan yang menjadi objek gombalan tersedak pelan dan berusaha memberi deathglare pada gadis yang malah cengengesan.

"Hoi!" seru sekelompok orang tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, ternyata itu rombongan Naruto dkk, yang sepertinya ingin bergabung makan siang.

"Boleh gabung ga? Penuh nih," ucap Kiba santai sambil mendudukkan diri padahal belum diperijinkan.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Kiba Inuzuka, pemuda pecinta anjing itu memang terkesan urakan dan agak susah diatur, jadi harap maklum saja. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tanda ia menyetujui dan tak keberatan.

"Wah sepertinya aku mencium bau-bau pajak jadian nih," goda Kiba yang sepertinya tidak menyadari aura membunuh Sasuke akibat pernyataannya yang asal jeplak.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya cengengesan lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang langsung menimpali tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Siapa yang kau maksud hah?"

"Eh, tentu saja Teme dan Saku-chan yang Kiba maksud," balas Naruto santai.

"Ck, kami bukan hubungan yang seperti itu," jelas Sasuke berusaha meluruskan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cuek bebek, ia yakin kok pasti nanti bisa menaklukan hati pemuda itu. Hanya saja saat ini Sasuke terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya.

"Lalu yang seperti apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan tingkat kepo yang sudah maksimal. Sedangkan Hyuga Neji dan Shimura Sai hanya menatap Naruto sambil geleng-geleng, sepertinya sang anak ayam kuning mereka baru saja menggali lubang kematiannya sendiri, karena saat ini Sasuke terlihat menggeram berusaha bersabar di antara pekatnya aura suram yang menyelimutinya.

"Teman," jawab bungsu Uchiha itu singkat.

"Eh Teme, kau kena friendzone? Kok bisa?"

Astaga. Kepo sekali si kuning tidak mengambang ini. Boleh nabok ga?

"Dobe, sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal tidak berguna, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ancam Sasuke dengan onyxnya yang menatap penuh kesal ke arah Naruto Uzumaki.

Sontak saja Naruto menelan ludah gugup, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke yang sudah kesal, bisa-bisa ia jadi remahan rempeyek atau samsak tinjunya.

"Sepertinya kita perlu berdoa supaya amal ibadah Naruto bisa diterima di neraka," celetuk Sai polos dengan senyum menjengkelkan yang terpatri di wajah pucatnya, hal yang langsung memicu pertengkaran antara bocah maniak ramen itu dengan si tampan berwajah pucat.

Yah dan seperti itulah rutinitas makan siang mereka, dengan Sakura yang tak pernah absen mengganggu Sasuke dan Naruto yang tak pernah absen membuat keributan-keributan serta kekonyolan kecil.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan santai di trotoar kota, ia baru saja selesai latihan basket bersama Naruto dan yang lain, dan untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki dibawah sinar keemasan senja sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar, daripada harus naik mobil mewah menembus hiruk pikuk jalanan yang tak berubah.

Langkah Sasuke cukup konstan sampai ia tiba di belokan jalan kecil, sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya pemandangan dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah berdiri berhadapan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tentu kenal siapa gadis cantik itu, Sakura Haruno, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah gadis keras kepala yang terus berusaha mendapatkan hatinya.

Sedangkan untuk sosok sang pria, ia merasa mengenalinya, dan ternyata dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara, ketua dewan siswa dari sekolah rivalnya, Suna Gakuen Academy. Seharusnya Sasuke memilih untuk tidak peduli dan segera pergi, mengingat ia berpikir kalau dirinya tidak tertarik pada gadis gulali itu.

Tapi kok kokoro ini rasanya cenat-cenut ya? Kakinya bahkan masih setia berdiri di tempat tanpa ada niatan melangkah. Membiarkan jelaganya menatap tak suka dua orang yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Yang entah terlibat dalam pembicaraan menegangkan apa sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Ck, berapa kali sih harus kubilang, aku sudah punya pacar," ucap Sakura kekeuh sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke sembarangan arah.

Iris klorofilnya membelalak beberapa saat, sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang memberkatinya, ia segera menghampiri sosok Sasuke yang terdiam dan menariknya mendekat ke arah Sabaku no Gaara, sang mantan.

"Nah, ini dia kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha, iya kan sayang?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan isyarat memohon agar pemuda itu mengatakan iya.

Namun, entah Sasukenya yang sengaja atau mungkin memang tidak peka, pemuda itu malah dengan jujurnya berkata, "Tidak."

Oke, kubur saja Sakura di rawa-rawa, hayati lelah. Sakit ditolaknya sih ga seberapa. Tapi malunya di depan mantan itu coeg yang luar binasa.

Pernah sakit, tapi tak pernah sesakit ini. It's oke wae, neng Saku rapopo :")

"Tapi ...," Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya, menatap lurus ke arah jade Gaara, "Tapi, mulai detik ini juga dia adalah kekasihku dan Uchiha selalu mendapat apa yang dia mau!"

Sakura tentu saja syok bukan main mendengarnya dan syoknya semakin bertambah saat Sasuke menjatuhinya ciuman manis di depan sang mantan.

Oke, sobat ambyar, Sakura datang :)

Bruk! Sepertinya Sakura bisa pingsan dengan bahagia sekarang.

**END**

Another absurd story from meh! **I've warned ya all**. And as always, diriku yang pemalas ga check ulang, jd klo ada typo / miss mohon dimaklumi ya wkwkw T_T.

Dan untuk semua yang nyempetin baca fict aneh ini, terimakasih banyak. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Luv u all :")


End file.
